The Fields
The Fields is the name given to the area of the galaxy that we can currently explore, the outer edge of The Fields is marked by The Void, a large expanse of space with no celestial bodies Gravitation Drives can reach. As such even though the galaxy has 200 billion stars in it only about 600 are accessible within The Fields. Navigating The Fields The fields doesn't have a traditional North, East, South, West. Instead there are 6 cardinal directions that all species in The Fields use to describe their position. * Coreward/Rimward - How close the the galactic centre one is. Most maps will orientate themselves so that Coreward points to the top of the map. * Prograde/Retrograde - The galaxy is spinning, albeit slowly. This creates a useful direction that acts as a base to the coreward/rimward axis. * Higher/Deeper - The most nebulous axis in The Fields. The Fields is situated slightly off centre of the galactic plane and most sentients agree that going toward that centre is down. Areas in The Fields In the fields there are systems that are wholly under control of the major factions these can be seen by the highlighted colours on a map of the fields * USP systems * CAQ systems * Commonwealth Systems * TECOY systems * Nizanna Systems * Twiglet's Systems * Powerfall Systems Apart from these systems there are many independent and uncivilized systems throughout The Fields. These have to be taken on an individual basis but certain systems share many characteristics * The Human Fringe - These systems are clustered around the edge of Powerfall and USP territory, where humans who wanted more Independence settled. These systems vary wildly in government and custom but they all have a strictly upheld defensive pact with one another so as to curtail the USP's advance. * The Pirates of Pisce - An nonreligious Pisce is considered a defective one and is often shunned out of the Pisce community. These Pisce gather on the edge of Commonwealth and TECOY space, living independent and debaucherous lives, funding their lifestyle through illegal and immoral activities. * The Federation of Independent Bronnx - Twiglet doesn't control all Bronnx systems, some are too powerful for him to exert his influence over at the moment, these Bronnx live at the edge of Twiglet's peninsula and have a pact with one another to resist Twiglet's influence. * The Retrograde Connection - On the retrograde side of The Fields several systems form a linear connection between the rimward half and coreward half. These systems have a large amount of traffic and as such have bustling commercial hubs and many wandering souls. * The Untamed Corner - The untamed corner is so named due to the incredibly hostile worlds that populate it. Many scientists and explorers see The Untamed Corner as a path to a lasting legacy. * The Void's Maw - The Void's Maw are 6 systems in the centre of The Fields that see unusually high incursion rates of voidlings, a cross partisan effort by the major factions is set up in those systems to contain and examine the voidlings that appear.